A bitter sweet Kiss
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Jack had everything he could ever wish for; a loving mother, a home to live in, he was achieving great grades in school and just about to finish his final year before he went to college... how does all that change when suddenly one day a man turns up and saves him. This man; his uncle; Klaus Mikaelson.
1. A rose in the storm

The moon was dark as a figure laid back, sprawled over the bed.

The silver moon slowly began to rise over the crest of the hills as they broke past the horizon mountains. The dark clouds were circling, almost as though they were forming an eye over the large villa that sat by the lake. Towering tree's stood as solitary as the king's guard as they surrounded the home.

Two perfect circles.

A lake which had crawled far from the sea and yet glistened, needing only the smallest bit of light to shine like a diamond.

Land met sea.

Sea met sky.

It was almost just like a Disney film as slowly the figure sat up in the four poster bed. Slowly they moved their fingers across the smooth oak framing almost like they had never seen it before... as though everything in the room was strange and new to them. They reached out their hand and gently cupped a branch which had grown through the double French glazed windows, the black iron balcony railing and marble balcony.

The figure shifted slightly as the air ran over its bare chest. As the light set in the room, it became clearer to see there it was a boy. His soft brown hair fell over caramel eyes as he slowly swayed towards the balcony. As the moonlight hit him, streaks and locks of blond could made out of the mess of brown hair, his eyes were greatly unfocused as he grabbed hold of the railings. His long fur quilt was wrapped firmly around his waist as it trailed behind him, the white tiger print looks so pale against his warm skin.

The branch slowly rested in his palm as a green bud began to blossom into a lilly.

His emerald eyes regarded the texture carefully. Observing each change in the shade of the plant. He looked over the plant as a artist would look at his masterpiece.

Rain began to soon pour as he looked down at the shrivelling petals, each one of them slowly began to crumble away as they became dust on the breeze.

But still he just stood there... His eyes hidden now between dank locks of hair which masked his face.

"Jackie?" A soft voice called through the master bedroom as the polished door slowly creaked open. The voice was slightly shaky at using such a tone. It was as though the tone was not meant to have been used by them in a long while.

The figure leant against the doorway before turning on the lamp at the bedside table exposing the figures face.

unlike the boy, she had pure long blonde hair which cascaded onto her shoulders. Her smooth skin was perfect and almost hypnotic as she walked precisely into the room. "Jack Mikaelson... what are you doing out there! You will catch your cold!" To any other person it would look strange to see such an exchange between these two. She spoke with such a protective and authoritative tone and yet she looked barely older than the boy Jack. There was a clear bond... a family bond?

But there was a truth here.

A truth that not all people could probably understand.

The boy slowly turned his head as a flash of lightning erupted in the distance as he turned his head over his shoulder. The light of his eye growing and fading with the storm. "I had those dreams again... Rebekah" His voice was soft as a summer's breeze and yet shared the same soft accent as the older girl did speak with.  
"Jack... we're not at school now." She folded her arms and lent against the wall. She looked at first glance to be into her late eighteen's while Jack looked barely into sixteen. "You know what I like you to call me when we're not at school."  
"I'm sorry... mother." he turned his head away as he gazed back to the stormy horizon.

That was her; Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the first originals... original vampires that is.

She gazed at the boy as he stood in the rain. Her eyes watched as a shiver ran down the boys spine, if he kept this up then he would be sick to his stomach and off his feet with the bug. "Jack, come on." she kept her voice soft as she walked over and rested her hand on the boys burning shoulder. "You should get a few more hours sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." she shook her head gently as she turned him around. "Jack?" she sighed slightly before gently kissing his forehead and pulled him close.

This is what she had always wanted; her own child.

But... what hurt her?

It was the fact her own child burdened so much onto himself and never chose to share it with her.

She smiled softly as she knelt and looked at his eyes as they closed and he slumped onto her. She scooped him up without hardly any effort and carried him back over to the bed before pulling a fresh quilt around him and tucking him in close. Her fingers softly moving fallen locks of hair out of his face. A hand rested on the boys forehead as she felt a burning temperature meet her touch. She sighed as she knew he had caught a cold and she knew the quick medicine to help cure it.

Then, without her knowing why, she just stared at his face for a few minutes.

but still... how had everything changed to this?

It only felt like the other day that he had been born.

These last fifteen... _no, _she looked down at her watch as the clock struck midnight. These last sixteen years... they had been the only time she had ever truly felt time pass.

but now she had one dilemma left to face.

She had to keep him away from the rest of her family and worry about what she would do when the time came when she couldn't let her baby age any more.

**-Break-**

Jack slowly moved down the stairs as his eyes moved around absently, still painted with the dreams of the night. He was in low neck black Italian top and tight skinny jeans that framed him perfectly. His hand moved down the smooth wooden banister as he walked down the spiral staircase onto the marble floor... his mother did love the styled life ever so much.

He stumbled into the kitchen and just as he felt the floor slip away beneath him. A sturdy pair of hands caught him gently and set him down on the stool before tucking him into the table as breakfast was set down for him. "Mom..." he groaned and rubbed his eyes as she planted a kiss on his forehead.  
"What? I can't make my son breakfast on his last weak at school?" He gave a gentle smile as he finally noticed a faint metallic taste in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow up at his mother who sighed.  
"You caught a fever standing out in that rain last night." Her cautious eye ran over him as she checked him over. "Are you sure you feel well enough to go in today?"  
"Yeah Mom." he gave a bright smile under his tired gaze.  
"You know." she took a seat opposite him as she set down a mug of coffee in front of him. "I could help you forget those dreams..."

Jack knew this offer did not come lightly. His mother detested acknowledging her vampire nature in front of him. Using her blood to heal him was normally as far as she would go.

But these nightmares had been haunting him for far longer than a month.

He shook his head slowly and his mother lingered her gaze on him.

She lent back in her chair slightly as she took the mail off the counter top. "Is there... anything you want to tell me?" she kept her voice calm and casual, though Jack could tell from the look in her eye that his mother was looking for an answer to something.  
"Like what Mom?" He shrugged and his eye caught onto a white envelope with his name inscribed onto it. _Don't open it. Don't open it. Don't open it! _His thoughts raced as he looked casually back down at his drink and took a sip.  
"Like, this letter from a certain boy at our school?" she resisted a smile that was threatening to break through her cool and collected mask. She looked back at the letter for a few seconds. "It is quite quaint how he writes to you instead of texting."  
"I think it's nice." Jack fought with all his might the blush which was threatening to spread across his cheeks.  
"Believe me, of everyone we know Jackie." she lent her head into her palm. "I would gladly stick to the old ways."

A smile began to slowly spread across her face as the look in her eyes became distant. Jack knew that smile, that distant look in her eyes. She was remembering her youth... her real youth. Growing up with her family before they had changed. She had never really spoken about her family much to Jack... well apart from before they were changed, before her life changed... and speaking of family. "Is there anything else in the mail today?" Jack kept his gaze low as he avoided his mothers look.

His focus burned onto the table as he thought about what today was. His mother grinned slightly as she too reached pulled out a box that fit in her palm and walked him over to the mirror. "Happy birthday baby." she whispered softly before she hugged him.

Jack looked down at the black box as his hands nimbly undid the emerald bow. He stared at the box as he touched it and felt electricity run up his back. What ever was in this box... it was old. "I had an old friend fetch it." his mother whispered. "I had them go into a certain cave and get it back after you were born." All the time she spoke she kept her gaze on her son. She could see it in his eyes, he knew what it was... but... he looked almost slightly afraid of it.

She slowly opened the box and pulled out the long silver chain and the charm that came with it. She paused as she looked at it. "This used to belong to your grandmother." she whispered as she put the necklace on him slowly. "Ten thousand years ago she wore this. On her death I took it." Rebekah looked at Jack as the charm now rested on him... almost as though it had always meant to be worn by him. "Now, I'm giving it to you." she ran her hand through his hair and ruffled it affectionately. "Happy sixteenth birthday."  
"M-Mom." his voice barely made it above a whisper. "Thank you."  
"Now come on." she smiled brightly. "Let's go before I start crying." she laughed and pushed him gently towards the door as he picked up his bag. He turned quickly to walk out the doorway but stopped as he heard the tapping of heels on the floor.

Slowly he turned his head back to look at his mother. "Forgetting something?" she looked expectantly towards the mirror and he groaned.  
"But Mom!" he moaned.  
"Jack Henriq Mikaelson." she folds her arm and he flinched slightly. He knew his mothers temper and he knew that someone would be an idiot to be on the wrong side of it.  
"Okay, okay!" he reached into his pocket slowly and pulled out a pair of black framed glasses before he hesitantly put them on.  
"There." she smiled and cupped her hands either side of his face. "My handsome boy, you're going to be such a heart throb, you're going to make... _someone_, very happy one day." Jack slowly turned and quickly walked out the door. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She would just have to keep dropping these hints until her boy got the point that as long as he was happy she would be happy too.

But be it a girl or a boy... if anyone hurt her son.

They would suffer greatly.

She would not hesitate to kill anyone who hurt her baby.

_**-Break-**_

It wasn't far to the nearest town. About half an hour by car, but even so, Jack loved the English countryside. He attended a school with his mother . It wasn't far from the beach and he often went their to clear his mind. The way the waves gently rolled over the shore around the sand and the cove. He was walk to and from the trail of path that winded around the small village where his mother took him as a child for Tea. He had lived such a perfect childhood... and yet... and yet... he knew things most other boys could probably never deal with. But it was here in Devon, was where his mother had decided to come. After moving all the way from America to start a new life with him here in Croyde.

The school was two stories and about fifteen classrooms in total. His mother usually went to the drama and English classes. Both of them shared a passion for English and theatre, Jack stuck to the art classrooms a lot of the time. This sometimes worried Rebekah. It would often remind her of a certain brother she had left behind in order to start this new life... which is why she was constantly searching through the students on the horrific chance she may come across a familiar face. Although the truth was most of the students only came here because it was the only school around in the village.

He and his mother decided villages were their best option to stay on the down low.

They hadn't planned so far ahead as what to do when people noticed that his mother... or as they thought, 'his sister'.

Hasn't aged in seven years of being in the village.

It was that morning that Jack moved quickly to his school locker as he watched the clock. "Oh come on... it's my birthday... just give me this one day break please!" he quickly turned to his locker and began to pull on the rusted lock. The temptation to use his power was too great. He could just aim his hand at the lock and blast it open. No trouble. No worry.

But two things would be wrong with that plan. One; it would draw way to much attention to him. Two; he had promise a long time ago that he would onto use his powers in practice at his own home under the watchful eye of his mother.

"Come on!" he growled as he tugged on the locker then paled greatly as a hand slammed into the locker by his head. "Well look what we have here boys." a smug voice hissed into his ear. Jack felt himself roughly shoved against the locker as a fist balled up his shirt and moved against his smooth skin. "Nice shirt..." Jack looked over the boy and tried to break away from the grip. _Don't use your powers. Don't use your powers. Don't use your powers!_ "Maybe I should take you the auditorium for a bit. Mark my territory." Tears began to form in Jacks eyes as he stared up at the boy.

The boy had red and brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He was dressed in tight fitting sports clothes. _Stereotypical, egotistic, self centred idiot!_ Jack turned his head away from the boy's warm breath as he squirmed. "Get off me!" he pleaded quietly then was silenced as the boy's other fist curled into his head and slammed it back against the metal.  
"Oh come now." the boy grinned. "Lets have some fun."

The boy dragged Jack down the corridor as he had done so many times before and threw the boy onto the stairs of the theatre. Everybody would be on a lunch break by now. His mother would still be in class as they both had different time tables. At first both had tried sneaking out their own classes to hang out but soon the teachers had began to notice the pattern and soon put both of them into place.

That's when the nightmares had began when this boy had begun to find Jack by himself.

All on his own.

Defenceless.

Easy for the taking.

Jack looked up as the boy knelt down and grinned. "Now... birthday boy. How about I give you your present." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife before he began to sing happy birthday quietly.  
"Stop." Jack begged as the cold metal began to run across his face.  
"Happy birthday to Jack." the boy grinned.  
"STOP!"  
"Happy birthday to..." The knife dug in deeply as it sliced over his cheek.  
"HELP!"

Then his other cheek began to get torn open by the knife.

That was until quiet footsteps began to echo behind them.

"You heard the boy." A cold voice growled out. "Stop."  
"And who are-" The boy stopped and screamed as a hand was brought down on his neck and Jack watched the two begin to smash into walls and chairs.  
"Kurt..." Jack stared eye wide as the boy was smashed viciously into a wall and collapsed to the floor.

Above him stood the darkest figure Jack had ever seen.

The man looked barely older than his mother. His dark brown hair was flat in slight curls and a dark twinkle in the man's eyes sparkled as he looked at the younger boy. "Now now. I'm not here to hurt you. If I was." Jack looked over to Kurt who was on the floor next to the wall. His eyes were still open and blood dripped from the side of his mouth... and yet his chest still lifted and fell ever so slightly. "If I was here to hurt you, you would be dead." The man grinned before biting into his wrist and holding it out to Jack who just stared at it blankly. "Or maybe I should go and get your mother... it has been so long since I have seen her."  
"How do you know my mother..." His eyes widened as something dawned on him. "You... you I saw you in my dreams that once."  
"Say my name." He whispered.  
"My mother wouldn't want you here!" Jack stood suddenly, finding his voice. He finally cleared his head enough to take in the man's details. He wore a black leather jacket and matching jeans.  
"Oh so she told you about me?"  
"No... I read her diary... she often talks about you in it, though she would never dare mention you to my face."  
"Then you would know I don't prance about." He roughly shoved his wrist into Jack's mouth who began to suckle on the blood from the self inflected bite. When he had taken enough he felt the man gently push him back and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go. I will be visiting you and your mother soon..."  
"No! She cannot know what happened here..."  
"So it seems that we have come to an stand still."  
"No... you have all the power at this time." Jack glared up at him. "Don't toy with me... I read all the diary entries."  
"Ah, good. Pack your things. You're coming with me. Tell her of your immediate departure and I will see you at the airport, tonight." He grinned and nodded before walking off.

Leaving Jack to sit there and cry as he thought about the possibility of what might have just happened.

_**-Break-**_

Rebekah stormed through the area as she looked for a familiar sign of brown and blonde hair. "I swear... if anything happened to him..." every last part of her being resisted using her compulsion to have ever member of the school searching.

Then she sighted the familiar mess of blond and brown locks.

"Jack!" she crushed her arms around him as she looked at the boy's face. "What happened?! What-" she paused as she saw the faint lines across his cheek. Faint scar marks. "What happened..."  
"Mom... I have to go."  
"Jack what happened."  
"Mom he was here. He saved me."  
"Who!" Her son grabbed her hand fiercely as she realised that her face had begun to change. Soon regaining her head she looked into his eyes. The pure fear that was set in them.  
"It was him Mom... It was... Klaus..."

That weighed in the air for a few seconds.

"We have a plane to catch." She grabbed his hand and dragged him a long as she rushed to the car.  
"What? Where are we going!"  
"You're going to meet your uncle at his home."  
"Where?" Jack's eyes pleaded to her to the point he came to a complete stand still. She knew he wouldn't move until he got her answer... boy, did he really have to have her stubbornness?  
"We're going to a town called Mystic Falls." She turned and felt Jack allow himself to be dragged along. _Time for a bloody family reunion._

* * *

**_Hi, this is my first time that I have ever wrote a fanfiction for vampire diaries and I hope it isn't to bad of a starter, if it is, I promise what comes next be better. With the first chapter out the way I can start the plot. I hope you liked it, if you do, maybe leave a review about what you thought you liked about it? Hopefully you guys will carry on to read whats next. It is currently 00:24 here and I have to be up at 07:00 for college. Hopefully I can't wait to read some reviews._**

**_Bye_**


	2. Family reuinion

_**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say a massive thank you for my first two reviews. I was a bit worried when posting this story because I had never really done a story like this, but I was so happy when I saw you guys liked it! Anyway, here is chapter two. My updating schedule will kind of be a bit shaky. For now expect a update about once a week. I hope that this story will continue for a while. But Reviews do help me write, your lovely comments do encourage and help me to write more so please review! =) anyway, enough rattling from me. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

The sun broke through the large viewing windows of the airport as a proud man stood tall. His dark eyes glinted as he watched people pour through the arrival gate. He slowly paced back and forth as he became increasingly impatient. "I have... did have." He paused slightly before carrying on his spoken thought. "little time for my own son, what makes this child think that I have patience for him." He mumbled to himself until he locked eyes on long blond hair. "Oh great..." He rolled his eyes and put on a smile as he watched the boy and his mother arrive.

Jack was wearing denim shorts that barely cut above his knees while wearing a collared purple shirt but out of the top of the shirt, something glinted in the light... it couldn't be. His eyes were fixated onto it as his mother soon followed him. Like her son a pair of shades covered her eyes as she walked forward confidently in a blood red dress. His eyes bore hatefully into her.

Both mother and son slowly took off their sun glasses as the three regarded each other but it was Klaus who made the first move. "What the hell are you doing here-" He stepped forward but at his first motion Jack's eyes snapped to him and the air rushed out his lungs as he clutched onto his head. He soon began to sink to his knees under the boy's impassive face as pain rung out through his entire body. "Jack." His mother whispered.  
"He deserves it." The boy growled.  
"Jack honey." she crouches in front of him. "Baby look at me." It was a while before Rebekah was able to tear her son's eyes away from his uncle by which time Klaus was a writhing pile on the floor. Eyes glanced towards them but no one intervened. Everyone knew the elder two but probably just guessed he was some random witch... "He's not worth it." she whispered and kissed his forehead.  
"He's definitely your son." Klaus growled as he slowly got up to his feet carefully making sure that he was watching every movement of the boy. If he could put him on his knees... why didn't he defend himself... or maybe... just maybe... he didn't because he couldn't

A sly grin moved up Klaus' face as he looked at the boy. His magic seemed only able to be directed from a deep hatred or sense of protection towards others. What a weapon that boy could be if he applied himself correctly.

Rebekah gently moved her hand across Jack's face as she held his gaze. "Jack?" she whispered over and over. The boy was stood almost as though he was frozen. But still Klaus insisted upon his stubborn ramble; "It has been a long time since-" He stopped as the boy's eyes shot back over to him. _I will have to tread cautiously around this one._

When Klaus finally began to take the reproachful steps towards the boy he simply indicated towards the exit.

Jack watched carefully as he turned back to his Mom. "I don't want you to go." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Oh god... I sound like such a mommy's boy." he frowned while his mother simply lit up with a bright smile.  
_"_You better write a lot." She looked at him with a serious look. "Jack... is there anything you want to tell me? I know how Klaus works... If he has something on you-"  
"It's fine Mom." Jack finished almost too quickly. He couldn't possibly tell his mother what happened back home... no. If that meant spending a few months with his uncle... he could live with that.

His mother would be returning on the flight back to England and going to sort out some of her own private business while he had to stay with his uncle. "Oh and baby?" she watched her baby's face turn slightly pink.  
"Mom!" he groaned under his breath then glared as his eyes darted towards the smug grin that his uncle shot him.  
"I got you this." She reached inside her suitcase and slowly pulled out a classically, leather bound, emerald cover journal... hang on.  
"Mom? You got me a diary?" he looked over to his uncle who was suppressing a grin.  
"What you don't like it?" she raised an eyebrow before noticing the look on her brother's face.  
"I never said that." Jack's face was becoming redder by the moment.  
"Just use it." His Mom said softly. "Just write your thoughts down in it, anything. But I want you to write down in it on a daily basis, okay?"  
"Sure Mom." He looked towards the diary apprehensively. He was a stranger to his own thoughts… writing them down in a book which anyone could look at. That was kind of scary for him.

As his mother turned away and slowly walked back to her plane, he couldn't help but remember back to the conversation they had on the way to Mystic Falls.

His mother had been furious at first, and then she had gone through a silent fear of confusion as to how Klaus had found them. Jack watched each emotion with a growing sense of hatred towards his uncle as his mother began to indulge him into the stories of his uncle. Eventually his mother sat back in her chair and Jack managed to get some peace regained into his mind despite the fact that he was now haunted by the images of his uncle's sick and twisted deeds.

His uncle looked at him for a few seconds before finally he indicated back to the exit and Jack followed in his steps silently.

Out front a red convertible was waiting for the two and the boy looked at his uncle curiously. "Funny thing... I thought." He gave a false smile. "No sorry, I meant; hoped, that you were back in new Orleans."  
"You have quite a sharp tongue on you there child." Klaus said impassively.  
"Pot meet Kettle." Jack muttered before he got into the car.  
"Oh and with you joining our family tonight, you will be joining us in a ball."  
"Excuse me!?" Jack felt himself catch his breath as the car lurched out the car park.

He would like to say that he could hate Mystic Falls... but as they drove over the bridge and past the winding forests, he closed his eyes and felt the thick energies running through him. The warm, ancient guardians of the forest. The ever changing tunes of the rivers which played for his ears and the clarity of the blue skies above him. "You look like as content as a dog with a bone." Klaus pushed himself for a smile but only managed a cocky grin.  
"You would know." bit Jack back. For a while he turned his head towards the forest. Basking in the warm glow. "Why..." he suddenly said and brought his uncle's attention back to him.  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you want me to come to Mystic Falls?"  
"Family is very important to me." He said coldly as he returned his gaze to the road. Jack could slowly start making out the sight of an old town coming into view. They were driving directly into the centre of the square. It was all so different. This wasn't his home, this would never be his home! His home was with his Mom! He was so sick of people messing with him. First Kurt now Klaus. His anger got the better of him and he decided on a retort which probably wasn't the best idea he ever had.  
"Is that why you killed your mother?"

That brought the car to a skidding halt.

Klaus slowly looked over to his nephew. This kid definitely had Rebekah's attitude, with his powers, that would make him a very deadly foe to make. But Klaus was not looking to make a foe. He had to show restraint and generosity...

No matter how much this child tested his patience...

He looked directly into the child's eyes as he spoke with complete certainty. "I did it to save my family. She would have killed me, my brothers... your mother."  
"Is that why you ripped her heart out?"  
"How did you find that out?"  
"Mom's diary." Klaus stomped onto the accelerate as he diverted the car out the square and towards his house up in the hills. The child simply put his head phones in and yet Klaus could still hear the song he was playing... Jack probably knew as well as the boy insisted on playing _Monster_ by _Meg & Dia. _This boy was far more clever than his own good would allow him...

As they slowly pulled into the manor Jack looked out up to the large glass windows which bathed in the sun light as they filled modern furnished rooms. Each had been painted exactly and accordingly to Klaus' wishes. The leather couches and mahogany tables while priceless accounts of arts lined the walls over a burning fire place.

Jack slowly exited the car and walks through the double doors into a grand hall. Two stair cases wound either side of him up to the upper levels and rooms. The rooms had originally been made for each of his siblings but he was more than sure the boy would take Rebekah's room. The room as such was painted a pure white while a four posters bed was curtained with a soft silk line of fabric while the pillows and quilt were on a feather mattress. It was perfect for comfort and for entertainment he had newly imported bookshelves which ran around the fire place in the room which held up a reasonably sized plasma Television. Klaus was more than confident that his nephew would settle in quite quickly... well... he would when he saw the space in which had been Rebekah's wardrobe.

When the boy came down a few hours later with a stack of books, a fresh set of clothes and a sparkle in his eye, Klaus was fairly satisfied that the boy had settled in, even if the stubborn boy refused to admit such things himself. "So... What do you think."  
"It's... something new." Jack answered honestly. Klaus noticed that on the top of the pile was the diary his sister had given Jack.  
"You know... you don't have to write in that."  
"You're right... I don't." Jack nodded. Klaus watched the his mother's necklace hang from Jack's neck while the boy was wearing some skinny jeans and a emerald top. He seemed very causal in his approach to being here... surely that was a good sign? "But..." Jack brought Klaus out of his thoughts as the young boy looked down at the empty diary. "That's why I should write in it all the more."  
"Fine. You may as well start now, but when you are done." Klaus looked at his watch on his wrist before looking back to the boy. People were already entering the home to set up the ball for tonight. "You will get ready for tonight. You will be meeting some very important people at the ball."  
"Sure..." The boy shrugged and looked towards the grand entrance where a piano sat. Klaus could see a burning curiosity growing in those eyes before the boy sprinted up the stairs with a stock of floating books chasing after him.

He wondered if his daughter would have loved it here with him?

If she would have loved him.

**_-Break-_**

Jack sat in his room staring at the blank second page of the diary as the stars came out and shined through his window. He smiled as the paper began to change with the light. The moon brought out faint silver borders onto the page. They were so beautiful. Jack had started on the second page because his mother had left him a note on the first one. Her careful handwriting was perfect and elegantly scripted; _"Baby, it is against my greatest wishes that I let you go to your uncle... for now anyway. I absolutely do not trust you going with him, but that is not to say that I do not trust you. The fact is baby you are the only thing left that I do trust, which is why it is so hard to let go. Send me a letter as soon as possible, I know you would prefer letters to texting. You take after some of my old fashion habits." _Jack studied the page. He could clearly see where his mother had pushed the pen greatly onto the page. He knew her frustration, he still shared it. _"Just be as careful as you can... and if you want me to send any of your 'other' wardrobe over. Do not hesitate to ask, I will have it brought over on the next available flight. Remember baby, this book is privately yours, I will never look into it unless you give me permission even then I will out flick through it. Be careful baby, if you come into trouble and require someone to help you, there is only one member of the family you can trust, your Uncle Elijah."_ He looked at the elegant signature of his mother name under her writing. Elijah? He hadn't had the time to look at him in her diary. He had been too busy looking for information about his uncle.

He sighed as he turned the page and began his own message and allowed his thoughts to flow onto the page. _"Dear diary... It is strange to be here. My Uncle seems, different than what everyone has said. That does not mean I would trust him though. I guess mother gave you to me because she thinks I'm having some issues with my nightmares and my thoughts. I know she is living her nightmare now with me being here. But..."_ Jack looked out the window at the people in black and white suits and dresses who had come in masquerade to the 'Mikaelson family ball'. It's a shame he didn't have his other wardrobe here... he would put all those women to shame with the way he could dress. _"Yeah... I really could out dress any women here. I wonder how my uncle will react when he realises his nephew... never mind. I will just have to wait and see the look on his face myself.__ It will be priceless."_ a grin broke out across his face as he looked down at himself. He too was in a perfect suit. Though he had preferred wearing black and a blood red shirt with black tie. Personally he preferred that to black and white. _"Anyway... may as well go and get it over with."_ he decided and closed the diary. He straightened his tie before walking out the room and heading to his fate.

-Break-

Klaus mingled among the guests as he slowly watched them file in. He exchanged words and small talk with a few of them but soon moved on as he grasped for a drink. "Oh why do I indulge in such pathetic events as these." He growled quietly to himself. He didn't expect someone to be there to answer him and neither did he expect of all the voices to hear that one.  
"Because Niklaus, our family is together again... if even it is only partly reunited."

Klaus turned slowly as he gazed at his older and noble brother. He stood there perfectly straight in complexion and appearance. "Really now Elijah? Come to interfere more?"  
"Well without Finn and Kol the boy needs some stable uncle."  
"He has me." Klaus growled as he looked through burning eyes at the older sibling.  
"My statement remains." Elijah said as he sipped the champagne. "Speak of the devil." both turned as they watched Jack walk down the stairs. The boy definitely radiated an aura out to most of the people. He walked calmly through the vast crowds... towards the drink bar.

Jack felt two grips tighten on both his wrists as he stood at the drink bar and slowly turned his head. "And do you really think I would allow you to drink?" Klaus snarled. The man next to him gave a sparkle in his eye.  
"I too must object to this." The man looked and spoke almost mechanically... except for the tone he used which seemed to draw Jack.  
"And you are?"  
"They call me Elijah but you may call me; Uncle."  
"If you're around long enough to be called that." Jack muttered. The slight gleam in Klaus' face did not go unnoticed.  
"I can assure you I will be around. Your mother entrusted you into my care until you return home."  
"He is staying here." Klaus growled.  
"Right now, he is here." Jack snapped as his Uncle's began to stare each other down. When both turned to face him he almost wished that they were glaring at each other again.  
"Quite spoken for yourself aren't you..."  
"Excuse me sir." A waiter walked over to him and paled. For a minute Jack thought that the man was talking to his uncle's until he stepped past them and handed him a drink. "This is from the young master over there." The waiter indicated to a teenage boy lent on the staircase, about Jack's age.

Now the deadly stare of the two original vampires turned onto the boy and Jack soon acted as he began whispering quietly. He grinned as a faint line of white moved through the boards of the floor and he quickly stepped away from the bar with his drink in hand. Both of his uncle's glared at him as they tried to move away but were caught behind the barrier which Jack had created. "He remarkably takes after his mother." Elijah noted.  
"You can say that again." Klaus growled.

Jack was gleaming as he sipped his drink lightly and walks past the boy, glancing ever so slightly before striding away with a light smile he frowned slightly once he was out of sight... why did that boy look so familiar? If it was that important, it would come to him sooner or later.

For a while he put that to the back of his mind as he exchanged small talk with a few of the residents who were curious about him. He explained that he had been so excited to come and see his family. Saying he had never had the time before with school. But now it was over he had a chance to visit. "And what will you do now? Will you stay in Mystic Falls?"  
"Yes, what indeed?"

Jack turned and saw it was the boy who had sent him a drink. Again he felt a nagging sensation bite at him as he gazed at the handsome boy. He was tall with a deep brown hair which was dyed with edges of red. Jack gulped as he winced slightly as a man stood on the stair case and announced that it was tradition that when hosting one of these balls that the Mikaelsons would get the first dance with their date... but with his uncles being stuck behind the barrier spell that left only Jack to dance in the ball room. "Oh god." he whispered.  
"May I have this dance?" The boy asked and Jack just blushed as he was taken by his hand gently and led to the ball room.

Soon whispering broke out in the crowds as they watched the two boys bow to each other. He bit his lip as he knew what they were thinking. A deep boiling began rumbling inside him as he was met with a few disgusted looks. "Hey." The boy whispered, "don't worry about them." He grinned as two girls bowed to each other and joined Jack and his partner in dance. Soon more couples began to join in the dance and Jack exhaled the tight breath which had been hitched inside of him. "Figures you don't recognise me." the boy shrugged and Jack felt like stepping away but found himself pulled closer as his fingers entwined with the boy's and a hand slid around his waist.  
"Well how about a clue?"  
"We were in the same class, we spent all year writing to each other as our secret class mate programme. I used to see you writing in English. You would always focus so much on what you was doing." the boy grinned and Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't make me use a spell to get it out of you." Jack sighed and looked into the boy's eyes. They were a electric blue.  
"Okay." The boy laughed quietly. "My name is Raphael Gilbert."  
"Gilbert?!" The boy hissed slightly as he moved them to the back out of the sight of his uncle's. "Your last name is Gilbert?!" He began to take more notice over the features of the boy. It matched a few of the descriptions his mother had made.  
"Your last name is Mikaelson." Raphael shrugged. "You must have heard about my parents from your Mom..."  
"Not exactly..." Jack looked away slightly ashamed. "I read her diary... I know all about your parents; Stefan and Elena. They stole the cure away from my Mom!" Jack hissed.  
"So little Jackie Mikaelson isn't the golden good boy?" A mischievous glimmer, glowed in Raphael's eyes. Jack noticed slowly the very small shift the boy kept making to his neck.  
"Oh so it seems that sonny boy takes after his daddy?"  
"And mother." Raphael growled.  
"I would ask how the hell you were born, but that would be quite ridiculous wouldn't it."  
"Do always talk this much?"  
"Only when there's a cute boy near." Jack looked into the boy's eyes.  
"I'm flattered." Raphael grinned before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on the boy's cheek as the song finished.  
"So, what do you do in this town for fun?" Jack blushed placing a hand to his cheek.  
"How about a film, tomorrow. You can meet some of my friends."  
"It's a-" Jack stopped himself and blushed.  
"It's a date." Raphael grinned and planted another kiss on the other cheek as he walked away.

The night slowly drew to an end after that and Jack felt dread fill him as the boundary spell collapsed. In a whoosh both of his uncles were next to him with drinks in their hands as though they had been stood there all along. "Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?" Elijah observed as he looked at the his nephew.  
"If that boy touches you again, I'll kill him." Klaus growled as both of the two towered over Jack.  
"We will have to rectify your disobedience while you are here. Teach you some proper manners." Elijah nodded.  
"Or we will have to deal with it in a less pleasant way... and I don't mean by compelling you." Klaus growled as he turned the boy on the spot towards the staircase.  
"You will not be seeing that boy again." Both said at the same time. Okay, Jack could admit that he had done wrong by putting a boundary spell on them. Yes he was 'very bad' to use magic on them, blah, blah, blah... but he did not... ever. Take orders about who he could and couldn't date.  
"Yeah, but know the difference between me and all your other puppets?" Jack turned with a final defiant growl. "I am not some mongrel pup" he growled at Klaus, "or some stuck up rich boy who is studying for a life with the snobs." He glared at Elijah who fixed him with an impassive look while stopping Klaus from lunging forward by grabbing his arm. "I miss my Mom!" Jack snarled and stormed up the stairs in the house as the lights in the chandelier exploded around him.  
"Let him cool down." he heard Elijah say before he slammed his bedroom door and laid back onto his bed before passing out from exhaustion from the day's event.


	3. To family!

**_Hi everyone, I would like to say; thanks again for such a lovely bunch of reviews. A absolute massive thanks to Sulya, you are such a great friend and reviewer =) Anyway, onto the latest chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes as the sun lightly shined on them. His head turned slightly as he gazed out the window to the clear blue sky. Morning in mystic falls. The sun was shining. His eyes focused as the twins doors to the balcony opened and a soft warm breeze entered the room and ran over his bare body. Slowly tracing the smooth outlines of his toned body, along silken skin.

Kind of like Raphael's...

He sat up bolt right as his eyes widened. "Raphael asked me out!" he hissed as he looked over quickly to his clock. _**12:00**_ **PM** Oh man he was in such trouble! He quickly ran over to his wardrobe. The doors slung open quickly and Jack stormed through jeans, shorts and shirts. "NO NO NO NO NO!" he glared at each outfit. If only he had...

He stopped and his eyes widened. He turned towards the door and soon began to run but was soon stopped as he tripped over a large white box. "What the-" He reached out and read the label that was attached; _Thought there might be an occasion when you would need this. Good luck. Take a picture of your uncle's face for me when he see's you... if he gives you a hard time, you call me. Not write, you call me immediately. Love, your mother._

Jack looked over to his bedside table where a silver tray waited with a cup of coffee and breakfast... had his uncle really made him breakfast? After last night he hadn't expected either of them to speak to him let alone bring him food in bed!

He slowly peeled back the lid of the white box and grinned. Oh he was going to have a field day showing this to his uncle's.

**-Break-**

Klaus paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs as Elijah sat by the piano and played a soothing song. "Does this child not know the meaning of waking up?"  
"Niklaus he has just had a troubling night... plus by what I have seen, his magic leaves him somewhat exhausted."  
"Or maybe he is taking after his mother and having a fit upstairs while-" he stopped and fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain. Elijah watched on with an impassive face until Klaus slowly rocked back to his feet and glared up towards the room. "I hate it when he does that."  
"THEN DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" a voice shouted from upstairs.  
"Insolent child." Klaus growled then glowered at his brother as a thin smirk appeared on the noble, elder brother's face. "What, do tell... is so amusing?" he snarled.  
"You sound just like a father." Elijah mused with a thin smile while his dark eyes glinted with amusement.  
"Well I can't be any far worse than the one we had." Klaus glared at his older brother for a minute before reaching for an old bottle of whiskey and storming out the room... god, his young brother could be so dramatical sometimes. "Indeed..." Elijah nodded as his fingers slide over the piano keys and managed each note perfectly. His ear twitched as he focused on what he heard upstairs.  
"_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso_._Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam!"_ the accent was carried next to him as Elijah watched his nephew form on the seat.  
"And who taught you that?" Elijah grinned as his nephew tried to copy his hands as he placed them on the keys in an attempt to try and play.  
"Mother still had all of Grandmother's books." Jack said as he tried to focus. His hands slipping over the keys.  
"Interesting parcel which arrived for you earlier." Elijah casually started as he set the pace for Jack to follow him.  
"You looked?" It was adorable the way his nephew's face turned bright red.  
"No, but by the way you reacted, I suppose it's something that you are scared of showing us."  
"Don't play with my head." Jack growled as he began to move his hands more carefully to the keys of the piano.  
"Why, is it because like in that box there is something you don't want me to see?" Elijah slowly turned but by the time he had glanced towards Jack, the boy had vanished.

What was in that box?

Elijah slowly stood and closed the lid on the piano as he walked to the hallway. There stood Klaus with a glass and a stiff dose of whiskey. "I know why you brought the boy here." Elijah stated as he grasped his hands behind his back.  
"You don't understand anything!"  
"I understand perfectly." While Klaus was slowly rising in rage, Elijah keep a steady calm level.

Next thing he knew, he found himself pinned up against the wall with dark amber eyes glowering at him as sharp fangs slowly dripped with the poison only his brother could make. "You. Understand. Nothing!" Klaus snarled as he pushed his brother further against the wall. "You do not understand what I've been through."  
"You lost your child." Elijah stated coldly.

For a moment Klaus looked like he was going to lunge forward and rip his older brother's throat out. Instead he settled for ripping the door open and glaring at the young boy from the party. "WHAT?!" he snarled.  
"Um... Is Jack here?" The boy looked impassive as he looked at the horrific eyes of Jack's uncle. "Good morning Mr Mikaelson." Raphael nodded at Elijah who fixed his appearance and took his perfect stance.  
"Raphael-"  
"Please, call me Raffi."  
"Raphael, I do not approve of the meeting of you and my nephew." Klaus paused as a dark grin began to spread across his face in anticipation. "I may expect my sister to be more accepting of-"  
"Gays?"  
"Young dating." Elijah said firmly. "I hold no prejudice against you or anyone like that. But just because my stubborn sister-" Klaus grinned brightly waiting for Elijah to fall to his knees in pain after having insulted Rebekah. A frown slid onto Klaus' face as no such time came.  
"SO HE INSULTS HER AND NOTHING! I BARELY SAY SOMETHING AND-" He snarled as he caught his breath and stumbled to the staircase, holding his head in agony. "JACK GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
"As you wish."

Klaus frowned as the sound of clicking made it's way along the hall way.

Then a sight came that both shocked the two uncles and made Raphael blush the brightest red he had ever been.

Slowly the sound of heels came down the stairs as Raphael watched. A figure descended down the stairs. Dressed in tight black leggings which framed the smooth skin while polished dark heels pointed towards them. As Raphael's eyes moved up he noticed the blood red dress that tightly clung to the figures perfect body. "Jack?"  
"The one and only" He grinned. The soft voice was toned enough now that it sounded more feminine. Jack slowly pulled on a leather jacket and swung the long curling blond hair over his shoulder with a teasing grin before lifting up their camera phone and taking a picture of the open jawed expression on Klaus and the deep thoughtful look on Elijah.

Klaus looked at him for a few them for a few seconds. "Explain." he said simply.  
"I'm a boy who is gay and sometimes like's dressing up as a girl. But definitely a boy." Klaus look at him for a few seconds as he pondered this. He looked back at Elijah who had a blank expression fixed on his face but his eyes kept darting around as he thought. "You have no problem with this, do you?" Jack looked over slightly worried at Raphael who was too lost in a blushing red face to say anything other than.  
"W-why wouldn't I be?" That set a bright grin out for Jack as he blew out a lose strand of blond hair from his eyes and giggled before running forward only to be grabbed by Klaus.

Both glared at each other for a second before Klaus pulled the boy to the side. He reached behind a closed cabinet and pulled out two items. First he held a hair band in front of Jack's face as he looked at the way the blonde hair fell. It was almost like he was studying one of his models for art. He shook his head and placed the hair band down before putting a jewelled rose clip into the blond hair to keep it from falling in Jack's eyes.

Jack slowly formed a smile as Klaus turned back to Raphael. "I want him home before eight. If he isn't home after eight, I will hunt you down. Understand? If you hurt my nephew in any way. I will break you." Raphael paled slightly and Jack stared with curiosity at his uncle before Raphael let him gently away.  
"One thing." Jack whispered before he ran back to Klaus. "Thank you." The boy smiled and hugged Klaus tightly. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt his uncle's arms close around him too. "Make sure he pays for the first date." Klaus whispered, earning a small laugh from Jack in the process.  
"See you at eight." Jack smiled and stopped in the doorway before turning back awkwardly and looking at his uncle. "Love you uncle Klaus." the boy smiled before running off, pulling Raphael in the process.

Elijah raised an eyebrow before pouring out two glasses of whiskey and smiled. "And I thought I would get to be the favourite, fun uncle." he laughed gently as he raised a glass to his brother. "Niklaus." He smiled softly. "I'm proud of how you handled that." Klaus was still slightly shocked by what his nephew had just said.  
"To family." He said finally and raised a glass with his brother.

* * *

_**End of chapter 3! I know it's a short chapter but I thought I'd tease you a bit before the extra long chapter which is about to come. So, who expected that to be Jack's secret? Or even more, who expected Klaus to react that way? In the next chapter, our plot begins to thicken. What will happen to Jack and Raphael on their first date? Will Jack start getting used to life in Mystic Falls? Find out next time! Review and let me know if you like it, the positive reviews really do encourage me to write more. See you next time!**_


	4. Bringing home the date

**Okay I know i'm really bad for not updating this sooner but I have a genuine excuse! I've been in and out of hospital lately and between trying to get my college work done and going for MRI scans and X-rays. I've found I've had very little time. Again, sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it slightly.**

* * *

Klaus paced back and forth by the front door with his hands firmly clasped behind his back. He glanced over at the clock. _**19:59**_... They really were using up every spare second they had together... He glanced over to a locked cupboard. Would he have acted like this with his own daughter? He looked back at the front door and put on a stern face."Fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine." He reached out and pulled the door open quickly as he gazed at the two teens on the porch. That boy... Raphael had his arms tightly around his nephew's waste... "Well aren't you two just the perky little couple. On time." He noted and both jumped apart quickly, blushing bright pink. His nephew Jack was staring into Raphael's eyes as though he was trying to hide back in there. His long hair was swept over one shoulder and the rose clip Klaus had given him kept the hair from falling into the boy's eyes which shined like jewels. Any boy would be lucky to have his nephew! "Come on Jack." Klaus said not leaving any room for argument.  
"Yes uncle." He whispered and watched the dejected sad look in the boy's eyes. He frowned slightly. The way Jack had looked at him earlier that morning. With a family love almost as though towards a father. He wanted that look again. He sighed slightly as he knew he would end up regretting this. "Unless of course... your _friend_ would be interested in joining us for dinner and entertainment." He noted and watched as Jack came to a complete stop.  
"Really?" He mouthed and Klaus nodded. Jack turned back slightly and looked at Raphael who had a confused look as though he was a deer caught in head lights.

Unsure whether to run or not.

"I would be honored." Raphael slightly yelped but nodded making Jack beam brightly.  
"Jack go change for dinner. Do you have what you need to change into something else?" Klaus asked calmly and Jack just stared at his uncle in surprise.  
"I'll just change into something casual..." He looked back at his uncle. "If that's okay?" Klaus nodded and pushed for a slight smile as Jack hugged him and sprinted up the large stairs which lead back to the boy's room.

Leaving just Klaus and Raphael.

Raphael began to shuffle his feet slightly as his nervous position began to show in his eyes. "Well do come in. You're letting in a breeze." Klaus murmured as he noticed Jack give a slight shiver. The boy had peeked his head around at the top of the stairs before going back into his room again and closing the door.  
"S-Sorry." Raphael nodded and closed the door behind him and looked back at Klaus.  
"While we're here. We're going to have a little chat. Man to Man." Klaus growled as he turned and walked through into the dinning room, glancing at the clock noticing the time. He didn't need to look behind him. He knew with every step a slight fear was filling Raphael's heart. He could hear the accelerated beat in his ears clearly, but he just carried on walking with the boy following slightly behind him.  
"Yes sir." The boy stuttered. Raphael didn't dare raise his gaze to look at Klaus. The man's eyes kept shifting every now and then which made the boy even more scared. Everyone knew about Klaus. He was neither Vampire or Werewolf but a Hybrid.

One bite and his suffering fate would be in Klaus', rough, dark, murderous clawed hands.

Klaus walked them into the living room where a simple table had been placed. Since they were eating light... and the dinner was just mainly for Jack. They would be eating in here. "Jack is the only real family I have left. He is the one thing I actually do care for in this world..." Klaus growled, straight to the point. "And you have an interest in him?" He lounged back into a chair and crossed his leg as he linked his fingers and looked into the boy's eyes coldly.  
"Yes sir."  
"And you would still have these feelings, even with the fact that my nephew dresses the way he does." Klaus watched a slight burst of protective anger go through Raphael's eyes. _Good._ He thought.  
"With all respect. _Sir." _He barred his teeth slightly and Klaus knew the boy wanted to use something other than the word; _Sir_. "The way that Jack dresses concerns neither of us. I know my feelings for him. If he dresses the way he does, then so be it. If it makes him happy and he is not hurting. Then that is all I care about." Raphael said strictly. Klaus watched a slight tremble move through the boy's body. One day and this child thought he knew his nephew better than him?!  
"He used to get hurt." Klaus said darkly as he sat back in his chair. His eyes shined darkly as he watched Raphael stare with a slight horror at the thought. "When I first met him, I saved him from being beaten and possibly something worse." A pause grew between them as Raphael glared at the ground. "But something tells me it was not the first time something like that had happened to him and without someone being there to protect him, I could only guess what had been done to him when he had no one around to save him."  
"But he seems so..." Raphael began to think about the smiling happy boy he had been with all day. Not once had he ever shown signs of... No... there had been that one moment... in town today, with that boy...  
"No point thinking about it." Klaus shrugged. "These things often get buried then resurface at a later time. Obviously that is the case with this and we will have to be ready when it does." Klaus looked at the stairs knowingly. "My nephew is a talented witch."  
"Warlock?"  
"Witch." Klaus stated. "If he loses control, imagine what that could do with his magic. So if you ever consider hurting my nephew... know this."

Dark lines moved under his eyes like veins while his pupil's began to shift as the light almost glowed in his eyes. Raphael watched as they burned amber. "You ever hurt my nephew. I swear. No where will be safe for you." He whispered quietly and Raphael just stared in horror. "I will kill you in ways you would never be able to consider. Ever touch my nephew against his will and you will suffer worse than any creature in existence." He snarled.

The sound of the oven timer let out a ring which both heard very clearly. "Jack." Elijah called gently. "Your dinner is done." The noble brother poked his head out from the kitchen door and raised an eyebrow at his brother and the boy sat in the living room before ducking back into the kitchen.  
"Coming." A sweet voice responded as the boy walked out his bedroom and down the stairs. He was dressed in a long sleeve jumper and shorts which barely went down to his knees. The boy bounced happily with a bright smile as he hopped from step to step. "_It's a guest, it's a guest. Sakes alive well i'll be blessed. Wines been poured and thank the lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed." _The boy closed his eyes in bliss and shot bot his uncle a smile. _"With desert, we'll want tea and dear that's fine by me."_ The boy giggled, Raffi swore that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and soon quickly decided it was his most favorite sound.

Elijah slowly stepped out the kitchen as he dried his wet hands. He elegantly placed the towel down as he took a seat on the chair next to his brother. "What was you talking about?" Elijah said giving an silent chance for Raphael to change the subject and a warning to Klaus.  
"Just about family." Klaus stated then gave a slight smile as his nephew walked in and took a seat next to Raphael. The boy indeed was eating very light though Elijah had made sure that the boy would eat something sustainable.

Neither of the uncle's liked how the boy would not eat much.

Jack took a few bites of the food not noticing everyone's gaze focused on him. Elijah's cooking was amazing! How had his uncle made something so delicious! "France." The noble uncle answered. "It was around the nineteenth centenary I began to learn how to cook. I've found I had a lot of spare time so I thought I'd do something with it." He shrugged.  
"Well it's absolutely delicious." Jack beamed and scooted closer to Raphael who linked an arm around the boy happily at the comfort.  
"Brother, how about we give both of them some space."  
"No I think it's fine." Klaus shot back quickly. "Besides you haven't even provided any entertainment for our guest other than a Disney song." Jack blushed but shrugged.  
"What's wrong with Disney!"  
"What's wrong is when you watch Once upon a time and you get a crush on the guy who plays Peter Pan." Raphael grinned, making both uncle's burst out into a soft laughter at how cute their Nephew was. Elijah shook his head and found it truly astonishing how innocent his nephew really was!

How ever Klaus grinned seeing as how there was a slight bad boy streak in his nephew or an appreciation for a bad boy. His grin deepened. He took after his mother. Jack however stood with a large blush on his cheeks and a fake tone of betrayal in his voice. "Betrayal!" He pointed his finger at Raphael who just grinned and lent forward slightly with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
"Yeah so?" He teased and Jack pouted his lips.  
"You meanie!" Jack folded his arms and looked away as Raphael stood and wrapped his arm's around the smaller boy's waist.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered and Jack slowly turned back to look into his eyes.  
"I'm sure there's a way to make it up to me." He grinned and slowly began to lean in.  
"Excuse me." Both uncles said.

Their eyes widened as they awkwardly stood apart and shuffled their feet. "Anyway..." Elijah frowned slightly at Raphael. He did not like the idea of that boy kissing his nephew. "Jack." Elijah stood once the boy had finished his dinner and walked over to the piano with his nephew at his heels. Both took their seat and Jack looked at him uncertainly, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of his new boy friend. "Trust me Jack." His uncle smiled but still the boy was beyond nervous of making a mistake.

Elijah began to gently play a soft tune they had been playing that morning, he saw Jack's eyes studying every single movement of the keys as his uncle played faster and his eyes moved back and forth quickly. "Start when you feel most comfortable." He nodded and Jack apprehensively put his hands on the keys before he began copying the pace his uncle had set and quickly pressed into the tune. "why does this sound familiar?" Jack frowned slightly then his eyes widened as the main chorus and he smiled so brilliantly and happily that his uncle couldn't help but share the joy.  
"Where would we walk? Where we run. Just you and me, and I could be." Jack smiled as his voice softly rose and became enchanting. "Part of your world." His uncle carried on playing and Jack hugged him tightly. "When did you learn Disney?!"  
"Who do you think found all those costumes for your mom to give you on your birthday?" He laughed gently. "Speaking of which." He kissed his nephew's forehead in a blessing. "Happy belated birthday." He held out a small box.

Klaus and Raphael felt slightly jealous at the joy that was on Jack's face and neither of them had been the ones to give him that happiness. But Klaus began to watch the boy's actions more carefully. It was true there was a major amount of power suppressed within the boy... and when his nephew finally would have to release his emotions and deal with what has happened to him.

What form would that power take?

* * *

**So another short chapter and I'm sorry but this is the most I've been able to update to. I would like to ask that if i'm ever between reviews and you're waiting for the next part of this story. In the meantime go and check out some of my other stories. Anyway in the meantime... What had happened on the date? What boy had Raphael and Jack saw around the town? How is Jack's mom doing with being parted from her baby? Find out in the neck chapter.**


End file.
